The present Invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Lantana plant, botanically known as Lantana camara, and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name Robpatgol.
The new Lantana is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Grain Valley, Mo. The objective of the breeding program is to create new semi-compact and freely-flowering Lantanas with attractive flower coloration.
The new Lantana originated from a cross-pollination made by the Inventor in August, 2001 of a proprietary Lantana seedling selection identified as code number 99-CRM-TC1, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with the Lantana cultivar Golden Plume, not patented, as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Lantana was selected as a single plant from the resulting progeny of the cross-pollination by the Inventor in a controlled environment in Grain Valley, Mo., on the basis of its semi-compact growth habit and attractive flower coloration.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by terminal cuttings in a controlled environment in Grain Valley, Mo., since September, 2002, has shown that the unique features of this new Lantana are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.